Jenny's Secret Disc Drive
by TorseHits
Summary: Jenny has a secret disc drive, and Tuck finds out.


Nigger nigger nigger bitch pony. I smoke some weed and sipped down a bottle of moet. After the kush hit, I forced Jenny down and spread her legs so I could fill her shivering disc drive with fresh new Ponk's Bakery music. The sound of Knife Party and Death Grips filled her breasts with much vibration.

"Allah Allah gas the kikes race war now heil Ben Garrison" Shouted Rainbow " Ban evasion throught the nation" Dash as she stuffed a pile of hot chilli peppers down her butthole. Jenny felt the dank memes spread throughout her body, and she muttered small phrases: "Check out muh mixtape," "I eat ass," and "spiritual lyrical individual" among them. Soon the dank wubs started vibrating her robotic boobs so much that I took a plastic tit to the eye and it really like, harshed my buzz, man, and the chili-shit smell really only made it worse. "Uh, Tuck, what are you doing?" said Brad, as he opened the door to Jenny's bedroom and witnessed the scene.

The truck started eating the children, one by one brutally then drank Mt. Dew and dorritos(damn son). Ponk farted and it sounded like dank MLG airhorns along with "oooooooo" in the back ground. The truck mulcked ponk, spraying Jenny and me in a dense cloud of chromosomes just as I popped in the newest High-quality Kanye music CD. Sheldon heard screams and ran to her house, and upon entering her room, he grew a boner the size of the Eiffel Tower.

He then started jacking off and came all over everything, then started drinking Mt. Dew. As he slushed the Mt. Dew in his mouth he came to realize "...this isn't Mt Dew". He spit out the drink and realized it was the cum stored inside Rainbow Dash's krusty cunt after years of being a pony cum dumpster. then he thought, "im ok with this" and brought out his rainbow dash dakimakura and started fucking it. Rainbow "ban evasion" Dash was so aroused by this display that her arid, scabbed cunt queefed out a hail of scabs that embedded in my face like shotgun pellets. I grew tired of Kanye West's mediocre rapping, and pulled out the most important CD I own, Kid A.

I listened to Kid A, while drinking Mt. Dew and dorritos, decided it was shit and listened to a real MLG album called the pink goy album. At some point I wondered if I should stop drinking, but usually my default answer should be drink more then it hit me. "420 blaze it" i knew the answer to all life's questions. i rushed out to tell teh world of my newfound knowledge. everyone laughed at me and threw eggs at me like I was Rebecca Black. Fortunately, some of the eggs landed on Jenny's desirable, heated vagina and smokin'-hot ass, instantly turning into the finest omlets memekind has ever tasted. As the sexual activity died down, a CD popped out of Jenny's disc drive and landed on the floor, with the words "JENNY DEATH" written on it.

It turned out not to be real, as Death Grips will never realise it, fuck you /mu/. It was really a copy of Half Life 3. Gaben walks into the room and picks up the copy of Half Life 3 and breaks it. He whispers into your ear. "Nobody will ever believe you". you go to your corner, filled with doritos, mountain dew, and ur many recordings of 9/11. at least i have this, you think to yourself. then your fedora falls off of your head and slip on the massive amounts of spaghetti on the floor but all of a sudden someone approaches you from behind. You feel strong arms grab you, a harsh voice filtering through a mask to tell you "GET OUT OF ME AIRPLANE". He removes his mask, reavealing himself to be none other than MC Ride.

He screams "I GOT THE NASTY IN MY TAXI" into your ear, you scream in terror. He then goes to the money store to become a hacker. I couldn't help, but think out loud "...he was big guy". i didnt know what to do, so i followed him, hoping to become mc ride's great assistant hacker. we would be a hack duo, and all the people of /sci/ would love us forever, just like another board did once. but some random faggots from /v/ came out of nowhere and started shitposting loudly. MC Ride quickly swelled up, turned green, and smashed them flat with furious strength before hacking the NSA, CIA, FBI, TLA, FEMA, KGB, NASA, USCG, and papa furanku's twitter. The good thing: He saved us from Big Brother Mike Rogers' spying tactics. The bad thing: He angered Papa Franku and started a cyber war.

Filthy Frank ate the whole ass(bruh), as he became pissed off he proceeded to summon the great lord chin chin. Chin chin proceeds to give me the honor of touching his sack. he drags his big sweaty sack across my face, and I squeal in delight and say THANK YOU BASED GOD I see lil b in the bg giving me a thumbs up. But it was too late for me, as a mere mortal cannot touch Chin-CHin's sack without being corrupted by the dark powers of Filth. As my body dissolved like being drowned in dark matter, I was depressed by the fact that the world was left without Jenny Death and Half Life 3 yet again, and as I enter a new plane of existence, I have now made it my mission to bring these two masterpieces to the world once and for all.

My name is Tuck, and this is my story.

THE END


End file.
